Sasuke qui boit!
by Akuma664
Summary: Une mission plus que douteuse est confiée à notre petit Naruto de 13 ans, celui de faire parler Sasuke! La curiosité d'une blonde, d'une rose et d'un argenté pourrait bien créer un enchaînement de situations un peu, disons... Incongrues?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Une mission plus que douteuse est confiée à notre petit Naruto de 13 ans, celui de faire parler Sasuke! La curiosité d'une blonde, d'une rose et d'un argenté pourrait bien créer un enchaînement de situations un peu, disons... Incongrues? Yaoi et peut-être LEMON. Homophobes s'abstenirent...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto... Même si on ne se gênent pas nous, fanfikeuses, à les emprunter à tout bout de champ! =3

Autatrice : Akuma664

Je vous doit quelques petites explications concernant cette fic! :S Elle a été écrite bien avant le 2009-11-24, donc c'est un petit délire que je n'ai toujours pas fini. Et je suis désolé si l'idée générale peut ressembler à d'autres fics, m'enfin, je l'ai écrite il y a bien deux ou trois ans, je ne sais pas si effectivement l'idée d'un truc pareille a été déjà publiée... C'est juste que cette fic dormait bien au chaud dans mon Michel (mon laptop ^^') et que j'avais envie de la mettre puisque ça fait belle lurette que je n'ai pas publié! J'écris tout le temps, mais comme j'ai pleins d'idées, je ne réussis pas à finir ce que j'ai commencé. Ouais, je suistarée... XD Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'inattention! Je relis toujours mes histoires une trentaine de fois, mais personne n'est parfait!

Donc, cette fic qui devait être un oneshot a été coupée en chapitre puisque la fin y manque... Gomen... C'est dans l'univers de Naruto et je ne sais vraiment si les persos sont OOC, mais je me dit que si Sasuke reste Sasuke, donc froid et mystérieux, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Si ça dérange quequ'un, eh bien je ne peux que m'excuser encore une fois.

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écire et j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même la lire! =D

Réponse aux reviews (veuillez passer par-dessus si vous n'êtes pas concernés, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà lol) :

kiranosabaku - Merci pour ta review! :3 La suite ne sera pas pour bientôt, je le crains. :(

Linali - Tu es trooop gentille, merci! =D

rodin31 - J'espère que tu es patiente... ^^' Mais avec tout les mots encourageants que j'ai eues, j'aimerais bien au moins pondre un autre chapitre en vitesse turbo! lol Merci pour ta review! =DDD

bloom - XDDD C super ta review! Merci! =3

Akis - Je ne sais pas s il va en souffrir! XDDD Merci pour ta review! Bisous aussi! ;P

Sur ce, BONNEUH LECTUREUH!

* * *

Sas'ke qui boit!

Sakura et Ino se chuchotaient à l'oreille devant la petite tête blonde qui semblait se demander "qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi?". Ils étaient dans une ruelle déserte de Konoha. La fille rose se tourna vers le blond. La blonde fit de même.

- Naruto! dit le bonbon très sérieusement.

Le blond fit le saut et la regarda l'air cramoisi. Ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire...

- On a besoin de toi pour une mission trèèèès importante! continua Ino.

Naruto prit un aire sérieux, très attentif. Une mission lui était donné à LUI et non à Sasuke! Parce que OUI, il était meilleur que Sasuke! Enfin, ça c'était dans sa tête à ce moment-là...

- Mais, il faut que ça reste secret! Tu seras capable de le garder pour toi, baka? demanda la rose.

- Ou... Oui! dit le blond.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, prêtes à aller jusqu'au bout.

- On te confit la mission d'aller chez Sasuke.

- Chez Sasuke? Pourquoi vous me confiez ça à moi? se fâcha-t-il.

- On te confit ça parce que tu es le seul qui lui tient tête, précisa la rose. Alors, écoutes!

- Mais pourquoi j'irais chez ce crétin! demanda Naruto ne tenant compte que les filles n'avaient pas finit de lui expliquer.

- Ça serait une bonne occasion pour toi de te venger de la cuite qu'il t'as faite à l'entraînement, non? dit Sakura toute fière d'elle que le blond réagisse.

"Bien joué Sakura!" se dit Ino.

- Tu es prêt à écouter maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui! affirma le blond, les yeux en feux.

- Ta mission consiste à mettre ça dans son breuvage... commença la rose en lui tendant une bouteille dont le liquide n'était pas spécifié sur le contenant.

- C'est quoi? coupa le blond.

- C'est de l'alcool qui n'a aucune couleur et qui n'a aucun goût que l'on a volé à Tsunade-sama... soupira la blonde tout en empêchant la rose de tuer le blond pour lui avoir coupé la parole encore une fois.

La rose finit par se calmer et continua.

- Ton but est de lui faire avaler suffisamment de cela, discrètement, pour lui faire avouer qui il aime!

- Après, tu pourras le narguer avec ça. On s'en fiche si tu te fais tuer par lui. Nous voulons juste savoir qui est la personne qui est dans son coeur! expliqua la blonde.

Les yeux du blond se transformèrent en étoile. Il s'imagina énerver le brun avec toutes les informations qu'il lui ferait avouer.

- Nous devons préparer un micro sur ta veste. Alors, donne-la nous pour aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à Kakashi-sensei de nous mettre en vacance à partir de demain. On te contactera demain vers 3 heures de l'après-midi. Nous allons nous occuper de Sasuke pour qu'il soit chez lui. finit la blonde en prenant sa veste et en le poussant dans l'allée principale de Konoha.

Les deux filles partirent à leur tour de la ruelle. Elles devaient tout organiser et voir à ce que tout fonctionne.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, les deux filles tirèrent le blond dans une autre ruelle. Elles lui remirent sa veste dont un émetteur était dissimulé dans une des manches. Elles lui dirent que ce dispositif pouvait capter les sons de très loin, de n'importe quel endroit où il serait.

- Bon aller Naruto! On compte sur toi! cria la rose.

Naruto partit donc chez son ennemie numéro un; le plus beau mec de Konoha; notre petit glaçon national; alias Sasuke Uchiwa! Quant aux deux filles, elles rentrèrent dans un petit appartement à un bâtiment du domicile du concerné. Aussitôt qu'elles refermèrent la porte, une voix sortant d'une pièce plus loin interpella les demoiselles.

- Entrez les filles! invita-t-elle joyeusement.

La rose et la blonde s'exécutèrent. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce un peu sombre et chaotique où il y avait plusieurs chaises, trois en fait, un bureau dont une radio et un vieux téléviseur façons Konoha trônaient dessus. Un homme aux cheveux argentés observait le téléviseur.

- Et puis, Kakashi? commença la blonde.

- Ça marche? finit la rose.

Le dit Kakashi se retourna, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui! Regardez, il est déjà en train de monter les marches et il se dirige vers sa porte., répondit l'homme.

Les deux filles s'assirent et observèrent l'écran à leur tour.

- Vous croyez qu'on auraient dû l'avertir pour la caméra cachée? demanda la rose un peu hésitante.

- De toute façons, il aurait tout gâché, ce baka. Et je rêve depuis longtemps de voire notre Sasuke saoul! gloussa la blonde.

Sur le petit écran, Naruto cogna à la porte, mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre.

- Kakashi, vous vous êtes assuré qu'il est bien là? interrogea la blonde perplexe.

- Bien sûr qu'il est là! Mon plan va fonctionner les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas. rassura l'argenté.

- Vous avez de sacrés plans Kakashi-sensei! Sans vous, on auraient pas eu tout ces dispositifs! Pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de mal? continua la rose.

Une voix retentit dans la radio et dans le téléviseur, étant donné que la caméra avait aussi un émetteur audio.

- Sasuke! Teme, ouvre-moi! gueula le blond.

- Eh bien... Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu curieux moi aussi de savoir qui a volé le coeur de Sasuke, chuchota Kakashi.

Les deux filles ricanèrent, l'homme était aussi enfantin qu'elles.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est amoureux? lancèrent les deux filles pleines d'espoir.

- Parce qu'il est vraiment froid avec tout le monde, ajouta la rose.

- À vraie dire, moi je dirais plus qu'il déteste tout le monde! dit la blonde mélancoliquement.

- Je peux vous assurer les filles qu'il est amoureux, rassura le sensei en se retournant vers l'écran où la porte s'était soudainement ouverte.

Un bâtiment plus loin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Usuratonkachi? demanda Sasuke avec son air renfrogné, à demi dans le corridor.

- Bah ça se voit pas! répondit le blond de sa voix criarde.

Celui-ci poussa le brun pour pénétrer chez lui. Le brun devint plus froid, se retourna vers le blond à l'intérieur et pointa la porte.

- Qui t'as permis de rentrer chez moi? Dehors!

Le blond fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et prit possession d'une place dans le canapé qui figurait dans un coin du grand salon de l'Uchiwa.

- T'écoutais quoi? demanda le blond en fixant le téléviseur allumé.

- Rien, répondit sèchement Sasuke qui referma la porte se résignant. Puis, il se dirigea vers le divan. Tu comptes squatter chez moi combien de temps?

- J'ai rien à foutre de la soirée! cria-t-il en faisant la moue. T'as de l'eau? finit-il par demander niaisement.

L'Uchiwa soupira et alla dans sa cuisine. Il revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table basse noir. Il reprit sa place dans le canapé, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible du blond, et continua de regarder une émission de ninja avec un air lasse. L'Uzumaki but la moitié de son verre d'eau.

"Réfléchit Naruto. Comment je vais faire pour mettre l'alcool dans son verre?" se demanda le blond à lui-même.

Son regard quitta le téléviseur et se dirigea vers la grande porte patio du salon, à sa droite et donc vers Sasuke, dont les rideaux étaient sagement sur les extrémités. Un sourire se hissa à ses lèvres.

- Je crois que Sakura et Ino nous espionnent! cria le blond en pointant les vitres.

Mouvements automatiques chez l'Uchiwa qui se dirigea vers les rideaux pour les fermer. Il lui fallu deux secondes pour finir sa besogne. Les deux secondes suffirent pour le blond d'avoir déversé le contenu de la petite bouteille dans le précieux verre d'eau du brun et de remettre le contenant dans sa poche. Sasuke se retourna vers le blond.

"Est-ce qu'il m'a vu?" se demanda celui-ci.

Sasuke fit un pas en direction du divan. Naruto retenu sa respiration tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'écran. Le brun saisit son verre et s'assit. Le blond retenait toujours sa respiration et finit par regarder l'Uchiwa tellement il avait peur d'échouer sa mission. Celui-ci calla son verre tout entier sans se douter de rien.

"Yata!" cria intérieurement le blond.

La première partie de sa mission avait été accomplie avec brio, mais la deuxième tâche relevait de l'impossible... Mais Naruto était Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha!

À suivre...

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. La suite est moins horrible et est beaucoup plus interressante! Je ne me suis pas amusée pour rien! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sas'ke qui boit!_**

Chapitre 2

* La première partie de sa mission avait été accomplie avec brio, mais la deuxième tâche relevait de l'impossible... Mais Naruto était Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha! *

Un peu plus loin...

- Vous avez vu Kakashi? Il a tout but! s'exclama la blonde suivit par la rose.

- J'espère que Sasuke est tolérant à l'alcool! C'est fort quand même et c'est pas à boire en une gorgée, s'affola Kakashi une goute au front.

Un peu plus tard, quand leur émission était enfin terminée, l'Uzumaki prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Il se retourna vers son coéquipier, surpris qu'il n'ai pas protesté.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Usuratonkachi? demanda le brun sans air particulière et dont les joues étaient plus roses qu'avant, ou pour la première fois plutôt avec la blancheur de sa peau.

- Rien... ricana le blond en observant son rival qui ne semblait plus du tout froid, mais juste neutre.

- Non sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que t'as? continua le brun.

"Depuis quand le Grand Uchiwa se demande-t-il qu'est-ce que j'ai?" pensa le blond.

À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire ouvertement. Il en était même plié en deux. Il s'arrêta net quand un son retentit dans la pièce. Non que ce soit particulièrement bruyant, mais que c'était un tout nouveau son.

Il se retourna vers le brun. C'était affirmatif, il venait de rire. Il avait un micro sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux luisaient de la gaieté et ses pommettes prenaient une soudaine couleur rouge. Il était beau. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Même son éternel rival ne pouvait affirmer le contraire sans se mentir. Naruto resta silencieux à le regarder.

" La vache! Sasuke a rit! Il sourit! Et il rougit! Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Pourquoi ça me fait tant d'effets? Je devrais plutôt m'en ficher! Mais... Il est si mignon comme ça! Que! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Nan, c'est pas vrai! Je peux pas trouver Sasuke... Sexy?" commença à divaguer le blond qui partit dans la lune.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre appartement, deux jeunes filles saignaient du nez et un homme aux cheveux argentés essayait de les calmer.

Naruto était toujours dans son débat intérieur quand quelque chose se posa sur le coin de sa bouche. Quand Naruto repris conscience, il vit deux grands yeux noirs tout proches de lui. Sasuke avait prit la place à côté de lui et passait son pouce sur le bord de sa bouche comme pour essuyer quelque chose. Le brun finit par enlever son pouce.

- Tu baves? ricana l'Uchiwa.

- Que..? Nan, je bavais pas! protesta le blond.

- Si! continua le brun un tant soit peu amusé.

"Il est tout près de moi! Penses pas à ça Naruto! Penses à ta mission! Ressaisis-toi!" s'ordonna le blond.

- Sasuke?

- Hn? fit le brun dans un petit sourire.

- Tu trouves comment Sakura? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

C'est alors que Sasuke fit la moue. Est-ce que Naruto allait encore lui raconter à quel point il la trouvait géniale, belle, intelligente...? Naruto remarqua son expression, mais ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le brun avait arrêté d'être souriant. Il la détestait, c'était évident.

- Je... je te demande ça parce que je me demandais c'était quoi ton type...

- Mon type? demanda l'Uchiwa surpris tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah, oui. Tout les amis se parlent de leur amour, voyons! cria le blond essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

- Je suis ton ami? demanda le brun bizarrement.

Le blond rit de plus belle. Ça lui faisait tout aussi bizarre de le dire, mais il ne voulait pas créer un malaise.

- Ben oui! Nous sommes amis, non? On se parlent de temps en temps et on fait une bonne équipe!

- Tu trouves qu'on fait une bonne équipe?

Sasuke avait l'aire sidéré, comme si Naruto venait de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les ramens.

- Naruto! Tu t'éloignes du sujet! cria la rose bonbon au téléviseur.

- Du calme Sakura, on a toute la soirée, dit Kakashi.

- Eh bien non, justement! Ma mère ne veut pas que je rentre tard... dit-elle embarrassée.

- Et toi, Ino? demanda Kakashi.

- Je dois y aller aussi, je dors chez elle cette nuit.

- Je vais être seul alors... dit l'homme.

- Vous enregistrez le tout, sensei?

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. La télévision attira une nouvelle fois leur attention, Sasuke s'était levé devant le silence de son ami.

- Allez viens, baka, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Naruto le regarda, il faisait soudainement une face surprise.

- Où tu veux aller, il va bientôt faire noir! cria le blond en se retournant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il fait noir! se corrigea-t-il.

- Mais viens, abruti!

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement.

Devant le téléviseur...

- C'est vraie, il fait déjà noir! On doit y aller Ino!

- Ok! répondit la blonde à la rose. Bye Kakashi! On reviens demain, hein?

- Oui.

- Bye Kakashi-sensei! dit la rose en poussant son amie de la pièce.

- Au revoir les filles! conclue l'homme au masque.

Aussitôt les filles disparues de son champ de vision, l'argenté regarda à nouveau sn écran et un large sourire vint déformer son masque.

À suivre...

Je suis désolé de couper ça là, mais je n,ai pas encore écrit la suite même si l'histoire n'était pas censé être bien longue. C'est pour cela qu'il s'agissait d'un one-step au départ. J'espère que cela vous plait pour l'instant puisque vous avez lu la suite du moment! =D


End file.
